Mystery Tattoo
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Goes with my other story P3X 595... The tattoo Carter refused to show them.... I suck at summaries...


_**A/N This is just a quick little oneshot that kinda goes along with my other story titled P3X-595... It's not essentail that you read the other one but it will make the whole point of this much clearer...**_

It had been about a month since their little adventure on P3X-595, a trip Sam was sure she would never forget. In fact she had the distinct impression that it was something the entire team was going to remember for a good long while. Ever since her little incident with the skimpy clothing and strip tease and she had divulged about her other tattoo, Jack in particular was insistent that she show it to him, or at least tell him what it was.

Every few days he'd find some way to weasel it into a conversation, at which point she would, respectfully, roll her eyes and walk away. At least Daniel had let it go after about a week, and Teal'C really didn't seem to care one way or the other. But Colonel O'Neill was persistent if nothing else, and she was unsurprised when he had shown up in her lab mere moments ago, claiming that all he wanted was to know what she was doing.

"What'cha doing Carter?" he asked with a smile

She scrutinized his expression before answering "You don't really want to know Sir."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know Captain." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well I was just running some simulations based on this device SG 11 brought back last week. Apparently it has the ability to disrupt the space time continuum in small momentary increments leading to.."

"Ack" he said, holding up a hand "I change my mind, I don't wanna know."

"Yes sir." She said, turning back to her computer

After a moment of internal debate, Jack could stand the silence no longer. She had to know that this wondering was killing him, and he had the distinct impression that she did not care.

"Carter…" he started

"Sir, I've told you a hundred times. I am not going to show you, or tell you what that tattoo is." She said, spinning around to face him frustrated.

"Come on Carter!" he whined

"Why do you care so much?" she demanded

"If you're that embarrassed about it, it's gotta be good." He said with a wicked smile.

"I never said I was embarrassed about it." She said "I said it was embarrassing."

"That's an interesting distinction Carter." He said

"Well it's true." She said "It was a long time go, and it was stupid."

"We've all done stupid stuff Carter." He said smiling "The trick is to be able to laugh about it later."

"Oh I do Sir." She said with a smirk "Carla and I have a good laugh about it every time we see each other."

"Carla?" he asked

"An old friend. We both have the same one." She explained "We got them together, just before we graduated the academy."

"Really?" he said, thinking that over "Who else knows about it?"

Sam blushed, it wasn't really in a spot most people got to see. " Just me, Carla and a few other people."

"Just the giggling school girls then?" he asked, really much to interested.

"Not exactly.." Sam said

"I don't under…" he said, stopping half way through as realization hit "Oh..!"

"Yeah."

Still blushing she turned back to her computer. She sat there, starring at the screen, wishing he would leave. After about five minutes, deciding that he was still waiting for something, she turned back around again to find him smiling

"Sir?" she asked, frustration colouring her tone, _why wouldn't he just leave?_

"Carter…"

"You're not going to let this go until I show it to you, are you?" she demanded

"Probably not." He replied with a smirk

Sam let her head fall onto her arms atop her desk.

"Could this suck anymore?" she mumbled to herself "Why did I open my big mouth."

"Oh come on Carter it's not that bad." He said

"And how could it be worse?" she demanded, a little harsher then she usually would, especially with the Colonel

"Well, you could have to show Danny and T to." he said

"That's not helping." She said

"Think of it this way," he said "If I'd have been a few minutes later I would have seen it anyway right?"

"If what you said I was doing was true, I guess so." She said

"Well then…" he trailed off suggestively.

Getting up she made her way toward the door, and closed it tightly. Turning around she took a good long look at him.

"What do I get out of this?" she demanded

"What d'you mean?" he asked

"Oh what, you thought I was just going to show it to you for nothing?" she asked with a chuckle. "Not likely."

"What do you want?" he asked

"I dunno.." she said, thinking " I can't think of anything that would be worth showing it to you."

"Ah come on Carter, there has to be something." He said pleadingly

"Hmmmm" she said "I dunno."

"How about we just say I owe you one." He said hopefully. "When you figure out what you want I have to agree no matter what."

"No matter what?" she asked

"No matter what." He said

"Promise?" she asked

"Scouts honor." He promised

"You were a boy scout?" she asked with a giggle

"No" he said honestly

"Fine" she said

"Really?" he asked, surprised that he'd won

"Really" she said placing her back against the door. "But it's still under protest."

"Understood" he said, uncharacteristically excited about something so stupid. Then again he was excited about just about everything that had to do with Carter. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"And I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain too." She said as she removed her green BDU cover shirt.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked

"With my life." She said "But don't think it'll be something you enjoy, because I sure am not enjoying this."

"Got it." He said

With that she pulled at her black long sleeve tee until it came free of the waistband of her pants. Slowly she began to lift the shirt until it was settled just underneath her breasts.

"You're not gunna tell anyone right?" she asked nervous

"I promise Carter." He said "This'll be our little secret."

"Alright" she said.

She pushed the shirt up a little higher and O'Neill stepped a little closer. Just along the top of her ribs, which had been conveniently covered by the skimpy top those people had given her, he saw it. In tiny black block letters was a sentence, no bigger than ten centimeters in length.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was overcome with a burst of uncontrollable laughter as he read:

**STICK IT TO THE MAN!**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: SO? Like it? Was that what you were expecting? Review and let me know what you think..or what you thought the tattoo might be :)_  
**


End file.
